Damnation and a Day (Version 2)
by justyoumi
Summary: I'm terribly sorry; I erased the old version of this story because it wasn't all that great and as for my 3 O.C's well they weren't too developed. Here is the new version and this has only one O.C. A zombie outbreak happened at her school, what is a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm terribly sorry; I erased the old version of this story because it wasn't all that great and as for my 3 O.C's well they weren't too developed. Here is the new version and this has only one O.C**

I do not own Resident Evil or its characters

I do not make profits from my fics

Chloe Atropine is mine (Please see my profile for more info on my O.C) and so are the teachers.

BTW..Any criticisms or ideas of where this story should go will be greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is greatly welcomed.

Warning: Sex, nudity, strong language, violence

I know the punctuation/ grammar is not perfect…but, I'm trying

Pairing: O.C/Krauser

_Beep Beep Beep _went Chloe's alarm clock. She rolled over in her bed and slapped her hand on the snooze button. Outside her window, the morning sky was cloudy, no sun in sight. The trees swayed ever so slightly and the air and sidewalk was damp from the thunderstorm that ended a few hours before.

_Just the way I like it_. She smiled to herself. _The two good things about the rain was that it gave the trees the water they needed to flourish and it kept the hood rats, gang bangers, creeps, drug dealers and druggies off the street. _

"Oh, send me to hell", she muttered as her alarm clock went off_._

Chloe growled angrily for today was Monday and she despised Mondays. She made her way to the bathroom and took off her clothes. She hopped in the shower, turning on the water and letting it cascade all over her body.

When she was done, she dressed quickly and hurried down the stairs. Chloe wanted to catch the early train; so she would not have to see the other kids she went to school with. She crammed some scrambled eggs into her mouth and ran out the door, locking it behind her.

Today was just another day of dread at the Brooklyn Borough Institute of New York. It was a large grey building in the shape of a banjo with the culinary classes' vegetable garden to the left side and a flower garden to its right.

Chloe trudged toward the stairs ignoring the stares of the other students. "What the fuck is she wearing!?" said one of the boys, who was waiting online to swipe his I.D. She smiled to herself as she knew she looked good.

Chloe fished through her coffin shaped bag to get her school I.D. She was wearing a Tripp NYC trench coat, a Sisters of Mercy tank top, with a brand new Hell Bunny black mini skirt with red and black striped tights. On her size 9 feet were Demonia platform boots. Around her neck was a lace and satin collar with a silver pentagram that complimented her blonde wig.

Chloe walked as quickly as possible to go to the Gym. She didn't even bother bringing her gym clothes, because she had all her gym credits from her old school.

The gym door was a light green with the words GYM painted above it in black bold letters. It clashed with the walls that were red and had beige tiles that surrounded the other pink and brown classroom doors. Outside of the gym doors was Ms.O"Kenzie; the gym teacher's assistant.

She was a short middle aged white woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She had few wrinkles around her face and a dimple on her right cheek. Her baggy white t-shirt reached down to her thighs, and her khaki shorts showed off her toned legs ending with grey mesh sneakers.

"Hurry up, I am about to lock the doors" said Ms. O'Kenzie. Chloe zipped passed her and entered. Gym had already started; the boys were running around playing basketball, a few kids were in the weight room, and the majority of the girls were sitting on the bleachers. Chloe rolled her eyes and made a beeline for the bleachers.

She chose a spot far away from them and pulled out her iPod. _Oh music, you are my true love. You always know how to make time go by and drown out those imprudent mortals looking for attention. _Her black nailed polish finger circled through the songs till she finally came across _Hong Kong Garden_ by Siouxie and the Banshees.

She closed her eyes and moaned softly as her head went up and down to the beat. A sudden hard tap on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts and she looked up. The gym teacher Mr. Amir was sneering at her.

"I was calling you for six minutes".

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you".

"Electronics are not allowed in the gym"

I shoved my iPod into my bag

"And you're not even prepared". "That's it, since you won't get dress and participate, I am marking you absent"

"Excuse me"

"You heard me" he said as he scribbled something on his clipboard.

"When Andre did not getting dressed for a week, I didn't hear you say shit to him and on top of that he had a cellphone. You're going to mark me absent because I did not change and I having a fucking iPod!. "

"Watch your language"

"Or else, what?" Chloe stood up and grabbed her bag, purposely bumping him on the way.

"Where are you going?", said Mr. Amir as he grabbed Chloe's arm . She wrenched her arm from him and scowled.

"Does it fucking matter?" "I have all my gym credits. I don't even need this class, and for the record maybe you should participate, instead of sitting on your fat ass gorging on a bacon, egg and cheese sandwiches every fucking day!".

All eyes were on her and a collection of soft "Oh shit" breezed through her ears. Chloe didn't wait to hear his response as she stormed off.

_I can't believe he has the audacity to mark me absent because I did not change into my gym shorts and I was listening to an iPod. I have seen other kids not get prepared for a good week, does he mark them absent…..NOOOO, but he does it to me, that fat fuck. _

Chloe ran into the bathroom and sat down on one of the toilets. She began to breathe in and out in an attempt to calm her nerves. She checked her watch, it was 8:17. Only 10 more minutes to go then it was Spanish class.

Chloe wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled out a lone cigarette from the box in her hand. She really needed the nicotine now. She lit the white cylinder as it hung between her lips. She took a long drag and breathed out. The smoke curled out from her nose and into the air.

_Fuck it and Fuck them_

Chloe flushed her cigarette down the toilet and walked out the bathroom to her Spanish class.

**May I have your attention please; we are having an emergency evacuation. I repeat an emergency evacuation. Teachers please have your students' line up in an orderly fashion…..the announcement then cut off. **

_Meh, at least it gets me out of school._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for reading.

I do not own Resident Evil or its characters

I do not make profits from my fics

Chloe Atropine is mine (Please see my profile for more info on my O.C).

BTW..Any criticisms or ideas of where this story should go will be greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is greatly welcomed.

Warning: Sex, nudity, strong language, violence

I know the punctuation/ grammar is not perfect…but, I'm trying

Pairing: O.C/Krauser

Chloe walked through the empty hallway, looking in the empty classrooms. As she walked towards the back of the building, she heard something hitting against the gated fence.

_"Who the hell is that?" _thought Chloe as she saw an old man banging the gate and sticking his arms through.

Two security guards walk over to the gate to confront the man.

"Excuse me sir, can you please stop banging on the gate" said one of them.

But the man continued to bang.

"Hey! Are you even listening?" said the second one

He stuck his arm through the gate and grabbed the man's arm. Chloe watched with interest as the old man groaned and lowered his head toward the security guard's arm and bit down into his wrist. Blood was everywhere. The security guard screamed in pain and slumped to the ground as the man continued to rip his arm off.

"What the unholy fuck…" Chloe blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing things and slowly inched closer. Her curiosity was growing by the second.

The first security guard pulled out his gun and pointed it at the man anxiously.

"If you don't stop, I-I'll shoot! Do you hear me?"

When the man made no response, the security guard shot the man in the head, spewing blood and pieces of his brain on the gates. .

Chloe moved back. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"What the fuck is this?" She muttered to herself.

Suddenly a moan broke the silence; Chloe looked over and saw Jason stand awkwardly to his feet.

_That's not possible_

"Oh thank god, your-" The security guard began, but Jason pounced on him, knocking the gun from his hand and sunk his teeth into his neck. The security guard screamed, and his gun slid across the ground as his arms flailed wildly. He tried to push Jason off, but Jason was too strong.

A loud gasp from Chloe alerted Jason to her presence. He raised his head and stared at her hungrily. Leaving the mauled corpse behind, he hobbled towards Chloe, who was about ten feet away.

Chloe tried to run but Jason charged into her, sending her to the floor. Jason's arms pinned Chloe's arms above her head as she struggled, and kicked Jason repeatedly, but he held her down.

"Get off me, you fucker!"

Chloe kneed the man in the stomach, weakening his grip. She moved her arm towards the gun and pulled the trigger, putting a bullet through Jason's forehead.

Suddenly Chloe heard screams, and she looked towards the computer lab

"Unbelievable" said Chloe, as she saw the now reanimated first security guard biting a professor's leg.

_I have to get out of here._

A loud yell pulled Chloe from her thoughts, and she rushed over to the source of the screams, at the computer lab.

"Someone, anyone please help me!"

There was a boy with tan skin and short brown hair wearing a purple shirt with dark blue jeans and black sneakers. He was surrounded by a group of former students who were now zombies. Chloe sprinted towards him without thinking, and fired a shot at the one that was closest to him. All of the infected turned their attention towards the source of the gunshot, and Chloe grabbed the boy by his arm and dragged him behind her as she rushed towards the door.

When she skidded to a halt, the boy barred the door with a broom that was nearby and sank to the ground, sobs racking his body. Chloe walked over to the boy, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Does it look like it?" he snapped.

"There is no need to get rude; I just saved your ass!"

"I-I'm sorry, my name is Kevin"

"My name is Chloe"

"Do you know what's going on!?"

"No, I don't"

"If you hadn't showed up….".

"It's O.K., but right now, we have to get out of here".

"I can call for help"

Kevin pulled out his phone and began dialing 911. He cradled the phone to his ear and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Did you get anyone?"

"No, the line is dead"

"That's just great"

"We have to help the others"

"We don't have the time or the strength to search for other people"

"How can you be so selfish!?" exclaimed Kevin

"I'm just being realistic; you can't save everyone and I don't plan to start" said Chloe as she folded her arms and looked at him.

"Sacrifices have to be made".

Kevin blinked, but she continued.

"How are you even going to save them?" said Chloe briskly. "You don't even have a weapon".

"I'll find one" said Kevin vehemently.

He ran off down the hall and made a left turn.

Chloe watched him go and shook her head.

_What a dumbass. He's going to get himself killed playing hero._

She walked slowly quietly toward the gate where she saw the old man that started the whole chaotic ordeal. She opened the gate and peered outside.

The whole street was deserted, with the occasional abandoned vehicle near the curb. Dead bodies littered the street, giving off a foul stench as they decayed.

Chloe walked towards RadioShack and looked at the T.V in the window.

An anchorman was wearing a two piece navy blue suit was holding a microphone. In the upper right corner it said LIVE from LA, California. He was trying to say something but the gunshots and screams made it hard for Chloe to understand. A bloody guy wobbled near him and the screen turned to static.

_Screeeeeeech_.

Chloe turned around and saw a black Hummer speeding toward her. The front window was tainted and heavily cracked and the hood had a large dent. It knocked aside the abandoned cars and squished the dead bodies underneath its massive tires.

The back door to the Hummer flew open and out stepped a large man in a black T-shirt straining against the muscles of his torso. He wore a red beret and had a giant scar across his face, making Chloe wince.

"Get in the car," he ordered, "we don't have much time.".


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys so much for reading.

I do not own Resident Evil or its characters

I do not make profits from my fics

Chloe Atropine is mine (Please see my profile for more info on my O.C).

BTW..Any criticisms or ideas of where this story should go will be greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is greatly welcomed.

Warning: Sex, nudity, strong language, violence

I know the punctuation/ grammar is not perfect…but, I'm trying

Pairing: O.C/Krauser

"Who are you?"

"Call me Krauser"

"**Guten Tag**"

"What?"

"I said Guten Tag". "Aren't you German?"

"I'm American"

"Oh…..so, what do you want with me?"

"I'm here to search for survivors and get them to safety, if you don't want to be zombie chow, get in the car". Chloe reluctantly agreed, unslinging her book bag from her shoulder as she got into the car.

"What's your name?"

"Chloe"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty"

"Were you in school when this happened?"

"Yes, I go the Sheffield Institute of New York".

"What's your major?"

"You never stop with the questions, do you?" said Chloe as she popped a piece of gum into her mouth.

"Just answer the question" growled Krauser.

Chloe merely chuckled and stretched her arms. "My major is liberal arts, and now it's my turn to ask you a few questions".

Krauser tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"Where are exactly are we going?"

"Tokyo"

"What!?.

"You heard me"

_Asshole, that's not what I meant. _"What happened to simply going to another state?

"This is happening everywhere in the U.S" said Krauser as he glanced at her.

"I can't leave without my mom".

"Where is she?"

"At the Edgar Goldstein Health Clinic, she works there as a nurse"

"How do I get there?"

"You're very close; just make a left turn here and keep going straight. When you see Duane Read, make a right. You can't miss it".

"Hey, Krauser….."

"Yeah, yeah, I see it"

Krauser stepped on the gas making the car lurch forward, running over a lone zombie that was standing in the middle of the street. The glass window shattered from the impact and a soft squish was heard as the body went under the tires.

"Is this the place?" said Krauser as he looked at the building.

"Yes, now hold on I'll be right back" said Chloe as she opened the driver's door and ran up the stairs to the clinic.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"said Krauser as he got out his car and chased after her.

"What are you talking about!?"

"Running into an infected building with no weapon; are you trying to get yourself killed!?"

"I have a weapon and I know how to deal with these things" said Chloe and she waved her pistol around. "You just shoot them in the head".

"It's not that simple, especially when there are hordes of them". "How many bullets do you got in that anyway?"

"I got four"

"You'll be lucky if you made it to the waiting room, here take this".

He gave Chloe his pistol and pulled out his shotgun and peered through the doors, searching for any movement

"Can we get in?" She asks and Krauser shakes his head.

"The power is out and the doors are automatic. I can see the emergency switch on the side which should open the doors but it's too far away."

Chloe walked in front of the small plastic box. She took aim and fired. The switch cover fell to the ground with a clunk and she reached over and pulled the red leaver down.

"Good thinking, now get inside. The gun probably attracted some of them." said Krauser as he looked over his shoulder before going inside and sliding the doors shut again.

Krauser clicked on his flashlight and walked ahead of Chloe. The pungent smell of bleach and blood was in the air.

"What floor does your mom work on?"

"She works on the 2nd".

Krauser suddenly stopped and put his finger to lips. He crouched and motioned for Chloe to do the same.

The small quarters were filled with the nauseating sounds of slurping and growling and grunts as one Infected snatched a piece of flesh from another that knelt beside it, both of their hands covered in blood and gore, as they both fed upon a dead patient they had just killed.

The face of the patient they had just killed was forever frozen in a state of both shock and horror, Splashes of blood were splattered all over his face, and below that, his throat was covered in bite marks.

His lower abdomen however was the worst mutilated portion of his body. The lower intestines had been yanked upon and had fallen out of the abdominal cavity and pooled up beside the body whilst they had been ripped apart by the two Infected, pooling the entire area with the victim's blood.

To any normal person the horrific sight, vile smell, and the atrocious noises would have made them lose their appetite. But to Krauser it wasn't anything really new.

Pressed for time, he walked up to the closest zombie that was holding a kidney ripped from the patient's body in its hands.

Krauser drew his shotgun and aimed it at the zombie's forehead. He fired a single round making his head snapped back. The sound of the shot reverberated through the room as the back of the zombie's head exploded, with blood and grey matter splashing the wall behind its body as it slumped against the wall away from the body of the dead patient.

The second zombie's head snapped up at the sound of the gunshot and focused its eyes on Krauser.

He then pointed at the second one's skull and fired another round; the spot was the same as the first zombie he had shot before.

"Is that all of them?" said Chloe

"Looks like it" said Krauser as he reloaded his shotgun.

They made their way up the stairs with Krauser leading the way and Chloe following close behind.

A female scream pierced the air and they rushed toward the source. A black woman dressed in all white who was in her early 40s with chin length black curly hair was standing on a chair using a mop as a makeshift weapon.

"Mom!" cried Chloe

"Chloe!, Oh God, what are you doing here!?".

She jabbed a zombie in the stomach, making it double over. Bringing the mop down on its head, she proceeded to bash its head in.

Wiping the sweat from her face, she turned toward Krauser and Chloe.

"Oh, Thank God you're safe". She hugged Chloe tightly and kissed her forehead. "Did you get bitten or scratched?"

"No, I'm fine"

She turned her attention to Krauser who was hanging over them, shotgun at the ready.

"Who are you and what are you doing with my daughter?" she said suspiciously as she looked him up and down

"My name is Krauser and I'm here to rescue you Mrs.…"

"Rachel; just Rachel there's no need for the Mrs."

"It's true Mom" chimed Chloe. "He drove me here"

"Look Rachel, I hate to break this up, but we're on a tight schedule" said Krauser and he was right. More moans were coming from the Doctor's office and 6 zombie nurses and 5 doctors emerged.

"Oh give me a fucking break." muttered Chloe as she shook her head. She aimed for the first zombie nurse and fired.

The bullet hit the nurse's left arm, making her jerk back.

_Shit, I missed._ She shot again, this time the bullet went through the nurse's head and a doctor's that was standing behind her.

_Alright, 2 in 1, now we're getting somewhere._

"Look Out!" cried Rachel

A zombie doctor ran towards Krauser; its hands managed to grab ahold of his shirt. The zombie howled as it leaned in closer trying to bite Krauser, but with a solid strong punch Krauser managed to knock the doctor backwards and away from him.

"We have to move, back to the stairs!" shouted Krauser.

Rachel grabbed Chloe's hand and ran down the stairs. She pulled out her car keys and held them shakily in her hand.

"The car is in the parking lot; we're going to drive back home and see what we can do from there".

"Mom, Krauser said he's taking us to safety"

"Chloe, listen to me; you don't know this man and I don't know this man. He's a complete stranger". Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but Rachel held up her hand. "It was nice for him to drive you here, but we're not going anywhere with him and that's final".

_It's one thing to be stubborn, but it's another thing to be stupid. Right now my mom is being both and for no reason. I can't let her win this argument._

"Mom, there's more of them than us. Going home is not going to solve anything; and if we do, how long are we going to survive? We'll eventually run out of food and our apartment is not a fortress".

"Your right, but we have to go back to get the things we need".

"Like what?"

"We need our emergency money, birth certificates, social security numbers, our clothes. We can't just leave empty-handed".

_Fuck, I almost forgot about my clothes and my laptop. She got me there._

"I'll tell Krauser, we're going back to our apartment, to get a few things".

"You don't have to tell me, I heard everything" said Krauser as he stepped from the shadows

**A/N**- Guten Tag is German for Good Day or Good Morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys so much for reading.

I do not own Resident Evil or its characters

I do not make profits from my fics

Chloe Atropine is mine (Please see my profile for more info on my O.C).

BTW..Any criticisms or ideas of where this story should go will be greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is greatly welcomed.

Warning: Sex, nudity, strong language, violence

I know the punctuation/ grammar is not perfect…but, I'm trying

Pairing: O.C/Krauser

"How long were you standing there?" said Rachel.

"Long enough to hear everything" said Krauser

"My apartment is a short drive from here and my car is in the parking lot across the street"

"We don't have time for that!" yelled Krauser.

"Then make time!" snapped Rachel. "I'm not going to leave behind everything to start from scratch again". Rachel's chest rose with every word as she stared at Krauser heatedly. Chloe huffed and stepped between them.

"Krauser, we really need our stuff. We can't leave without them". Krauser looked at Chloe's pleading eyes and reluctantly gave in.

"You're not making this easy, but if it means that much."

"It does" said Chloe.

Rachel took the lead and slid the clinic doors open. She ushered Chloe out and anxiously looked around.

"Mom, there's your car" said Chloe pointing at her silver Chevrolet. "I see it; I'm just keeping an eye out for any more of our undead friends". Chloe's frowned deepened at her mom's pun. _I don't understand how she can crack jokes at a time like this._

"I'll drive" said Krauser as he held out his hand for the keys. "No, I'll drive" said Rachel as she unlocked the car door. "It's my car and I know this area better than you". She sat in the driver's seat and leaned over to open the passenger seat for Krauser. "Come on, I don't have all day" said Rachel.

He got in and slid the door shut but not before shooting her an annoyed look. The car backed out of the parking lot and into the street. Rachel gripped the steering wheel and slammed her foot on the gas pedal, making them all lurch forward in their seats.

"Sorry about that" said Rachel. She looked in the rear view mirror to see Chloe who was rubbing her head with a pained expression on her face. "I'm fine, it's nothing serious" said Chloe.

The ride was mostly silent with the distant sounds of screams behind them. Rachel checked her watch; it was going for 2 in the afternoon. _If we cross the bridge, we'll be home in fifty minutes. _The bridge came into view, but what she saw made her apply the brakes.

A strong sense Déjà vu washed over Chloe as she eyed the bridge. It was a repeat of what she saw outside her school, only worse. Blood and body parts were everywhere she looked. The whole bridge itself was like the back of a meat market. Flies buzzed everywhere, stuffing themselves on the little leftovers of the victims that had been caught out in the open. Cars on and around the bridge were jammed so close together, that driving through was impossible.

Krauser grunted in irritation "Looks like we have to walk".

He got of the car and squeezed through a minivan and an ambulance. He did a quick scan of the area and seeing no zombies around, signaled to Chloe and Rachel to follow him. They walked through the heap of abandoned cars trying to avoid the pools of blood and body parts.

"Can we please walk somewhere else?" said Rachel, looking at Krauser. "I'm getting tired from seeing all of this".

"I'm not, this is awesome" quipped Chloe. "It's like being in a horror flick".

Rachel wanted to respond, but the smell was getting to her. Doubling over, she ran over to the side of the bridge and heaved. She needed to get away; she couldn't continue to walk through the bridge.

Krauser went up to her and offered assistance. He placed his arm around her waist and led her to the walkway built on the sides of the bridge.

"Spoil sport" said Chloe.

There was no activity on the bridge making the trip easy. Chloe began to walk at a leisurely pace. Her feet were starting to hurt and they were so close to home.

_Just two more blocks. The first thing I'm going to do when I go to my room is change into some sneakers._

Chloe tapped Krauser's shoulder making the man turn around.

"What is it kid?" said Krauser over his shoulder.

"Wait, I'm sorry, did you just call me kid?"

"You are a kid".

"Last I check, kid meant that you were under the tender age of 18; I'm 20, so uh, do the math". There was a hint of amusement in Chloe's eyes when the soldier looked at her.

"Don't get smart with me" he shot back.

"Then don't call me kid".

Krauser narrowed his blue eyes and glared at Chloe. She gave him a smug smirk and sauntered off the bridge to join her mother who was making "pavement pizza" on the sidewalk.

"Mom, we're off the bridge and you're still vomiting?" Chloe gave her mom a skeptical stare. "Didn't you see and smell stuff like this in the clinic?"

"No, I don't… I see some blood; but not this much, you're thinking of hospitals and surgery rooms". She spat on the ground and shook her head.

"It has to be a terrorist attack, that's the only explanation". She ran her fingers through her hair and squeezed her eyes shut. "A terrorist attack?" said Chloe lowly. "Maybe it's from Korea or Iran, we've never been on the best of terms with those countries".

"It's not a terrorist attack" said Krauser who cut in.

"Then what is it?" said Rachel

Krauser was about to respond when the sound of shattered glass and laughter reverberated through the air.

"Who the fuck is that?" said Chloe as she looked around trying to pinpoint the noise.

"Now you watch your mouth" said Rachel. "I did not raise you to talk that way, and especially not in front of me"

"I'm sorry mom" said Chloe.

"Both of you shut up and get behind me" urged Krauser. He stuck his arm out and made them move back.

Rachel made a face at the group of thugs that stumbled out of the alleyway.

Three men and two women in their early twenties were carrying kitchen knives, chains, baseball bats, and tire irons. Their leader was drinking a Budweiser and had a machete in his right hand.

He stopped drinking and threw the bottle against the wall when he saw Kruaser, Rachel and Chloe.

"What do we have here?" said the leader, sizing them up as he got closer. Two guys immediately flanked to his side and joined in on the teasing.

"Two bitches and a wannabe soldier" said the man on his left. He had a spiky hair cut and tattoos on his arms. He began to swing his thick chain in an attempt to intimidate them with the sound of it cutting through the air.

"If that was meant to be an insult then it sucked!" yelled Chloe. _Out of all the words in the English language, why do men always have to call girls the b-word? _

"Yo, Justin, why don't we kill the fucker and have a little fun with the gals" said the man on his right. The smile on his face grew bigger, but by no means friendly.

The gang of street thugs all laughed at the remark. The two women that had hung back began to walk forward, ready to spring into action as well. They had easily beaten every one of their victims by fear and intimidation before; and if that didn't work, then running in and overpowering their victims by force and numbers had never failed them before either.

Krauser wasn't fazed. They had no idea who they were up against. He pulled out his knife; his eyes locked on to the man with the chain and he deftly threw it into his shoulder.

"Aaaagh…shit!".

The chain fell from his hand with a loud rattle; his trembling fingers wrapped around the hilt. He tried to pull it out, but it was in too deep. Each time he tugged, he felt more pain stinging his bleeding shoulder. He wobbled slightly; the blood loss was getting to him and his knees gave out. With a groan, he fell to the ground dead.

The leader looked on in shock; he wasn't expecting the guy to throw a knife. He shot Krauser a belligerent glare and pointed his machete at him.

"KILL EM!" he roared.

The reaction by the gang of street thugs to their leader's words was fast. They all rushed in at once, screaming and yelling like banshees.

The man with the bat swung at Krauser and a woman came at him with a knife. Krauser kicked the man with the bat in the stomach and wrenched the bat from his hands. He swung and the impact connected with the man's jaw, sending the man screaming as he spit blood and teeth fragments from his mouth.

You motherfucker!" cried the woman.

She slashed wildly at Krauser, who parried her attacks easily. He grabbed the woman's arm and snapped it behind her back, forcing her onto the ground.

She kicked and growled. He grabbed her head and slammed her into the ground repeatedly. Every time he did, he felt her kicks and cries become weaker and weaker.

Krauser finally flipped the woman over, her face bloodied and bruised. He brought his boot down on her face, fracturing her skull and knocking her out cold.

"You just took out two of my best fighters" said the thug leader through his teeth.

"Well, now it's just you and me" said Krauser.

**A/N- I think I speak for everyone when I say that writer's block is a HUGE pain. That is the main reason why I have not updated the story for a while now. **

**The second reason is college and the third is work, I recently got a job, and they've been working me hard, so I haven't had that much time to write this. **

**So this time, my focus is to get development through all this as well as have all characters in character and make it (hopefully) better. To all those that have favorited and /or followed the story previously, I sincerely thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you guys so much for reading.

I do not own Resident Evil or its characters

I do not make profits from my fics

BTW..Any criticisms or ideas of where this story should go will be greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is greatly welcomed.

Warning: Sex, nudity, strong language, violence

I know the punctuation/ grammar is not perfect…but, I'm trying

Pairing: O.C/Krauser

The thug leader swung his machete towards Krauser's neck. The death of his close friend fueled his rage toward Krauser.

Krauser managed to duck just before it took off his head. He instantly retaliated and the two sparred for a few minutes before Krauser plunged his knife into his abdomen just below his belly button.

He moved the knife a little to the left and stabbed him again, making him scream out in pain. He forced him up against the wall with all his strength and pinned the man's shoulders; inspecting the man's face with pure hatred.

"H-H-Hey man, please let me go, t-t-this was a misunderstanding". He squirmed helplessly against him, trying to wiggle out of Krauser's iron grip.

Krauser's hot breath pelted the man's face as he yanked his knife out of the man's stomach. He brought his knife up, holding the hilt tightly; ready to stab the blade right through his skull. He paused just before the blade sunk in, the tip digging into his forehead.

No, a quick death would be too good for him. He wanted the fucker to suffer first.

He trailed his knife down the man's face painfully slow, drawing small droplets of blood down to his jaw, stopping at his neck and pressing a little harder, letting the blade dig in a little deeper.

He started just below the man's left ear, letting the knife slice open the skin there, not enough to kill, but just enough to coax some blood. He dragged the knife over to his right ear, letting his knife slice a horizontal line along the way, a bit more blood pouring from the wound.

"You like touching women?" he growled, tossing him carelessly to the floor. He fell back first, hitting his head on the hard, dirty ground. Krauser was standing over him in a split second, knife looming over his eye,

"Huh!?" he yelled.

"N-N-No, it was a-a joke"

"Disgusting" were the last words the man would hear, the blade of Krauser's knife lodging itself deep into his eye.

* * *

Chloe kneed the woman with the tire iron her in the crotch and bit her arm. The woman yelped and struck Chloe hard in the face repeatedly with the weapon. Red welts were starting to form and blood ran from the corner of her busted lip.

"Leave my daughter alone!"

Rachel pried the woman off, pulling her by her hair and shoved her into a nearby trash can.

Straddling her, she started punching her face. She was breathing hard, but she did not stop.

The woman was sporting a black eye, cuts and scratches on her face, arms and neck. Rachel had strands of her short black straight hair in her fists.

Strong arms pulled her off and Rachel whipped around ready to punch whoever touched ever.

"Easy. Easy", said Krauser who put his hands up in defense.

Rachel sucked her teeth and hurried over to Chloe who sat up. Her eyes swept over the black eye that was beginning to form, the cuts and bruises on her face and the trickle of blood that ran down from a gash above her right eye.

"My poor baby!"

She wrapped her arms around her and wiped away the blood.

"How can they do something like this, just think of all the other people they probably done that too!".

"It's no use getting mad, what's done is done" said Krauser.

Rachel didn't respond as she was busy consoling Chloe.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes"

"Good, when we get home, we're going to have a look at it"

They walked out of the alley and to their apartment on the third floor.

"Home sweet home" said Rachel, unlocking the door and holding it open for them.

Chloe rushed in and made a beeline for the bathroom. She locked the door and took of her clothes; what she saw made her narrow her eyes. Her new shirt had a large tear in the midsection and the chain on her skirt was broken.

"_I just brought these clothes too_" muttered Chloe assessing the damage. "Uugh".

She looked into the mirror and lightly touched the gash, some of the dried blood flaked off making the gash bleed again. _Shit_. She flicked out her tongue and licked her finger, savoring the salty metallic taste.

"Chloe, are you in the bathroom!?" shouted her mother.

"Yeah, I was going to take a shower".

"Well, let me know when you're done, I need to see if you need stitches".

"Okay"

* * *

She sighed as she turned on the shower and stepped inside. The hot water pelted her skin and ran down her spine, making her jolt slightly . She ran her hands over her breasts messaging them, playing with the nipples before rubbing her belly.

She took some soap and rubbed it along her shoulders, then down her chest and between her thighs.

Her two front fingers slid into her pussy, her clit was begging for the rub. She started slow, in circles.

" oh…mmmmm…yeah." She sighed as her other hand brought her soft breast up to her mouth, she stuck her tongue out and licked her nipple.

Her fingers moved faster, and her hips started to buck.

"Yes…yes…yes"

She continued to fuck herself, she could feel a huge orgasm coming, so she sped up. But no matter how fast or how deep she fucked herself she couldn't quite reach it.

She brought her hands up to her mouth and sucked her juice of her fingers… she wanted more.

She grabbed a towel and pressed it to her face. She was still sore, but at least she was clean now. As she stepped outside of the shower, a wave of dizziness hit her, forcing her to grip the towel rack, almost tearing it off the wall in her effort to keep on her feet. Inhaling as she righted herself, she made her way out of the bathroom, bracing herself against the wall.

With a lust filled daze, she walked toward her room. The smell of baked chicken and rice was in the air and it made her stomach grumble. She threw on a black tank top with black and white plaid flannel pants.

A knock on her door made her look up to see her mom holding a first aid kit and a small wicker basket.

"I just put the chicken in the oven, it should be done in half an hour".

"Do I need stitches?" asked Chloe. She hated needles, and the thought of it going through her skin made her squirm.

"Afraid so, it's bleeding again".

Picking up a sharp silver needle and white thread, she began the slow tedious task of stitching up the wound.

Chloe sang the lyrics to Kiss by London After Midnight in her head. She needed something to distract her from feeling the needle going in and out of her skin.

"I just need to do one more stitch" said her mother. She cut the thread. "Done!". She tied a small knot at the end of the thread and smiled at her handiwork.

"How many stitches do I have?"

"Seven small ones"

With a pair of small scissors in one hand and a tube of ointment in the other, she applied a thick, minty green salve to a cotton pad, and dabbed it on her face where she deemed appropriate before grabbing the gauze and bandages.

"Wonderful, now I look like a mummy"

"Stop being dramatic... isn't the mummy your favorite spooky creature?"

"No mom, it's not, and "spooky" is for kids, I want "horror" " moaned Chloe.

"O.K pumpkin" said her mother. She handed Chloe two Tylenol P.M and kissed her on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams" said her mother as she closed the bedroom door.

"I never dream" muttered Chloe who stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to take her.

* * *

Chloe's eyes shot open. Her forehead was starting to ache slightly and she was covered in sweat. She rubbed her eyes and yawned

Her clock showed 2:12 and outside her window was a crescent moon giving off a dim glow.

_Sorry moon, but your beauty can't put my troubled mind to rest... I need a smoke and some drinks._

Chloe grabbed her book bag and pulled out the pack of cigarettes and her lighter; stuffing them into the back of her pants pocket, she opened the door and walked out into the living room.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Krauser on the couch with the TV remote in his hands.

_How am i supposed to sneak past him?. _

Chloe walked closer to Krauser and to her relief, he was snoring loudly with the T.V on.

She gently took the remote from his hands and turned the TV off; kneeling down, she softly kissed his forehead.

"Unpleasant Dreams" she whispered as she walked away.

Her slippers made a soft pitter-patt sound on the kitchen tiles and her stomach growled loudly;she opened the fridge and pulled out the plate of food her mom left her

along with 4 bottles of Mike's Hard Lemonade (Black Cherry) and 2 Heinekens from her secret stash.

_I've been wanting you all day_.

In her haste, she shut the door behind her, unaware that Krauser was watching.

* * *

**A/N: Apologies for the update taking so long- I was busy brainstorming exactly how I wanted to handle the chapters to follow. Hopefully it was worth the wait though. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe walked slowly up the stairs to the roof door. She slowly opened it and silently cursed when it creaked.

The roof allowed her a perfect view of her surroundings, that stared back at her. The cluttered apartment buildings that surrounded the grocery store, the rotting smell of the garbage dumps from below, and the smog that held like a ghostly cloud over the neighborhood.

She sat right on the _edge _of the roof, with her head tilted back, watching the clouds whizzing by, pushed by a strong wind.

A solemn, cool breeze blew across her face as she let the night ease her nerves.

Her clove cigarette burned against her lips giving off a sweet smelling smoke and with half glassy lidded eyes she watched the smoke roll off the end.

She took six long drags and then dropped the cigarette to the ground and used the heel of her right slipper to stomp on it.

Chloe looked over her shoulder. She kept getting the feeling that someone was watching her- but who? And more importantly, why? She was more than slightly creeped out.

"Who's there!?"

* * *

Chloe stared at the doorway for a long time before looking around for any signs that would reveal to her why she felt like someone was watching her.

"I know you're there. I can feel you watching me" she called out.

"I never took you for a smoker and a drinker" said a gravelly voice.

"I never took you for a stalker" quipped Chloe.

Krauser observed her with chiding dark eyes, and she just looks back for a moment before taking another drag.

"I don't do it that often. I could quit any time I want to."

"That's what they all say"

Chloe gave him an insouciant one-shouldered shrug and opened her Henieken.

"Aren't you underage?"

"By what, one year, gimme a break"

'You shouldn't be doing it in the first place"

"Whatever Krauser; the world has gone to hell, might as well have some fun before I go there"

"Your not going to die"

"Who died and made you a fortune teller?"

"Your not going to die" he repeated

"I'm going to drift from the topic of dying but; I get the feeling that you don't smoke, do you wanna drink at least?"

"Give it here"

He took a deep swig before continuing.

"Where'd you learn to shoot?"

"I learned by watching movies; guns are like cameras, all you have to do is point and shoot".

There was silence for a few minutes . Although her answer was not satisfactory to him, he let it go.

" Movie fan , huh ? " He asked . His facial expression was somewhat friendly.

"You mean horror fan" said Chloe a slight smile.

Suddenly, he reached behind him and pulled a gun .

"Can you handle it? " He asked .

* * *

She stared down at the gun and shook her head. "I dunno about that one"

" Then we should brush up your knowledge".

He got up and took his empty beer bottle and placed it near the roof door.

_Is he serious ? He actually wants to teach me shooting ?._

"Come on, get up"

"Um, Krauser, I came out here so I can smoke and drink in peace".

"You can do that later, right now you need to learn how to shoot"

_And I thought I was persistent._

Chloe looked over at him with a deadpanned expression on her face. She stared into his ice blue eyes . She had never seen such eyes, especially as hard and cold as his. On one hand, she found him very intimidating, on the other hand interesting. He was even attractive. At least for her taste.

She took a final pull on the cigarette, then flicked it out over the edge of the roof. She watched as it spiraled, end-over-end, before finally landing in a shower of sparks on the flagstones of the courtyard below.

"Fine"

He pressed the gun in her hand.

"First you have to learn to hold the weapon properly "

"How can you can hold a gun wrong ?"

"Trust me, I've seen people do it"

He ran his finger over her hand and forearm . Chloe shuddered slightly .

"Your arm and the gun barrel must be aligned. Now put your other hand under the handle . That way you can control it better. "

Obediently, she put her hand under the handle .

"Am I doing it right?"

"Yes, now fire!"

Chloe aimed and fired. Her whole body jerked backwards from the recoil of the gun.

* * *

The bullet sailed at the bottle, making it explode on impact.

"Bullseye ! " said Krauser . " Again ! "

She shot again and again , though not as good as the first time.

" You'd make a good soldier , kid! " said Krauser triumphantly.

"Your opening the wrong coffin"

"You need to stop doubting yourself"

"Eh, it's just your comment; me join the military and die for a country that doesn't give a damn about you!?. I'm sorry but it's not my cup of tea, plus I found out that you can't have braids, adding to my long list of reasons of why the military will not be seeing my face"

Krauser's brow furrowed at her statement.

"That's bullshit. The military does look out for you, look what it did to me, but that's only if you work hard and stop complaining for every little thing".

"O.K, so it gave you a body that most girls will drool over for, anything else?"

"There's much more to it, we are risking our lives fighting for the safety, freedom and democracy of our country and protecting other nations"

"No, you're not. You are risking your lives for profit and interest; you are risking your lives for the elites and greedy corrupt politicians"

Chloe moved away from him and shot him a bitter look.

"Oh come now, what is the point of risk your life and limb for a war you have nothing to gain from and  
everything to lose? Your basically committing suicide".

"And what do you know?"

Chloe looked away. She immediately felt that she said too much.

"Is someone close to you in the army?"

"...No, look, this is stupid; I don't want to talk about this"

"No, I want to know where this attitude is coming from"

"Attitude?, it's just my views on the military. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings by my "mini rant" "

"You didn't hurt my feelings"

"You never told me me your name"

* * *

"Yes I did"

"You expect me to believe that Krauser is your first name?"

" Oh , no, no . My name is Jack. " He replied , letting out a husky laugh. "But Krauser 's okay. Nobody calls me Jack. "

"I like " Jack ". I dont want to keep calling you by your last name".

" Okay . " He said with a strange tone in his voice. "My gun?"

Chloe handed it back to him. She brought her hand to her mouth and yawned into it.

"Tired already?" teased Krauser.

Chloe looked down , but she could see from the corner of her eye , that he was grinning. She fought down a blush that was threatening to show , which made him grin even wider.

"Alright, how about teaching me how to use that knife of yours?"

"You want to learn knife?" he asked incrediously.

"Yeah, I was always interested in pointy objects, but the knife is my third favorite, it's right after scapels and swords"

"I'll think about it, but now you're going to learn some unarmed combat ".

"No, you said I was decent with a gun"

"And what are you going to do without a gun, scream and cry for help?"

He shook his head.

"So, show me what you can do".

"That's not fair, your much bigger than me and you have more experience".

He was three feet in front of Chloe and his huge figure completely shielded her from the approaching dawn's rays.

"Life's not fair"

"I know that already, but how am I going to fight you and I'm wearing slippers"

"Go barefoot"

"Your crazy"

Chloe walked around him, her mother would be awake by now, and she needed to get back.

But Krauser blocked her way.

"Excuse me, I gotta go"

"Your not leaving"

* * *

"Krauser, you asshole, let me through!"

"No"

"I know what you are trying to do, you bastard and congratulations it's working".

She attacked him with a kick in the stomach. And landed on her back in the next minute , as Jack just casually grabbed her foot and pushed her backwards.

"Too predictable"

She got back on her feet and then sprinted to him. This time she tried a punch. But he dodged her and struck back with a hand-chop that landed against her neck. The hit was not very strong, but it was very painful.

Chloe fell to her knees. If he had used all his strength, it would have been fatal.

"Besides, you have to use the right techniques."

Dazed, she blinked.

"What do you mean by" use the right technique "," she asked confused.

"Well, at this distance you had attacked me much more effective with a kick. For a punch, the distance was too great. It is important to act quickly and correctly in a fight. Your opponent will show no mercy and will destroy you if you do not kill him first" said Jack, and then he attacked without warning.

* * *

Krauser grabbed Chloe by the shirt and threw her to the ground. The impact knocked the air out of her lungs, and before she could do anything, he was on top of her and she felt cold steel on her neck.

"That would have been your death," he said seriously. His ice-blue eyes boring into hers. It made Chloe uncomfortable.

"You must not hesitate in a fight." He growled.

Then he straightened up and grabbed her by the arm.

"And now ..." he said as he pocketed his knife again... We fight". said Krauser, in a tone that brooked no argument.

He performed a fast, high karate kick, which Chloe evaded at the last moment.

"Defend yourself , you little worm!" roared Krauser.

Chloe jumped, startled, but then anger rose up in her. She'd show him that she was not so vulnerable and inexperienced as he thought.

"Your a joke, Dolly!" He growled disparagingly as Chloe staggered back and clenched me.

"I guess I was wrong! You are unfit for the army!"he sneered.

"I AM NOT A FUCKING DOLL!" screamed Chloe, and she rushed up to him and gave him a targeted punch to the nose.

What followed was a violent slugfest, in which he ended up on the ground covered in a light sweat.

"All right! I give," said Krauser.

* * *

"You're not a doll," he said, wiping the blood off of his nose. Then he smiled at Chloe sincerely.

She stretched out his hand to him, he immediately grabbed it and was pulled to his feet.

"I think you're at least somewhat prepared"

His huge paw darted down on her shoulder, which almost felt like a stomp into the ground.

Chloe liked Krauser. He was a gruff man and at times could be very cold. But he was nevertheless a man who had possessed humor and empathy.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Resident Evil or its characters

I do not make profits from my fics

Chloe Atropine is mine (Please see my profile for more info on my O.C).

BTW..Any criticisms or ideas of where this story should go will be greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is greatly welcomed.

Warning: Sex, nudity, strong language, violence

I know the punctuation/ grammar is not perfect…but, I'm trying

Pairing: O.C/Krauser

* * *

**A/N- This story has been going too slow, some from here on out, there will be more more action. Thanks again for reading.  
**

* * *

"Hey kid, go ahead without me." called Krauser behind her.

"What's wrong now?" asked Chloe

"I have something to do"

"Like what?" asked Chloe.

He waved her off with a brush of his hand and turned his back to her.

"Don't you have a mom to go back to?"

"Yes"

"Then go"

"Tsk, I didn't want to be around you anyway".

Krauser took out his communicator and Wesker stared impassively back at him.

"Report"

"I found two women"

"Names?"

"Chloe and Rachel"

Wesker brought a gloved right hand to his face, the only clear sign that showed he was deep in thought.

"Any other survivors?"

"No, just these two"

"They will have to do, I'm sending a chopper to your location. I expect you all to be back by noon"

"Understood" said Kruaser.

The screen turned black and he pocketed his communicator.

Chloe silently moved away from the door, her heart was beating fast as she took the steps two at a time. She heard bits and pieces of the conversation, but what made her feel giddy was the word "helicopter".

_We're going to be rescued, no more zombies!_ thought Chloe.

Chloe walked down the stairs back to her apartment, a lie was already forming in her head. She turned the door knob and stepped inside.

"Hey Mo..."

"Where were you!?" screeched Rachel as she barreled from the kitchen. "I was worried sick, I thought something bad happened to you!"

"I went out to..."

"You don't leave a note or even tell me where you're going, what am I supposed to think!?"

"Mom, I went to take out the trash!"

"It doesn't take you this long to take out the trash, so what were you really doing?"

"That's all I did. The garbage was really heavy and I needed help, so Jack came with me"

"And what else did you do?"

"Mom!"

"Chloe, your standing in my face blatantly lying your ass off and do you think for a second I'm going to believe you!"

"But it's the truth!"

"I don't want to hear any more, just-just go to your room and pack your things"

Chloe walked to her room, she went into her closet and pulled out a large black traveling suitcase. She dumped everything from her shirts and hoodies to her boots, pants and skirts inside. She took down her metal posters and stuffed them in along with her emergency cash in the side pocket.

Changing into some studded black skinny jeans, black converses, and a black t-shirt that said "Bite Me" in thin red cursive letters; she tapped her chin with her finger

"Chloe are you ready to go and do you have something to defend yourself with?" said her mom who stood in the doorway with her suitcase in tow.

"I have a broom"

"Isn't that bag too heavy?"

"No,mom, it has my wedges"

"Leave them, you're not going to be wearing them"

"Yes I am, and these were shoes that I got for my birthday; I can't leave them!"

"Chloe, I swear to God I don't understand you; it's not about what you want, it's about you need. You don't need the shoes"

Suddenly, loud banging came from the door. Rachel turned and slowly gripped her crowbar.

"Stay here" said Rachel as she went down the hall.

She looked through the peep hole on the door.

"What is it?" asked Chloe.

Rachel gave her the "what did I tell you to do look" and put her finger to her mouth "Shhhh"

She looked back into the peephole and saw a figure stumbling around, growling. She backed away from it and turned off the living room light. "It's one of the dead" She said whispering to Chloe so low that she could barely even hear her.

"We should be fine if we just keep quiet"

They stood away from the door in the dark and kept quiet but the dead man that was standing on the other side seemed like he didn't want to leave. After he had finished growling it sounded like another creature had joined him. Rachel and Chloe weren't to sure until they heard different sounds of snarling and hissing.

"How many are there now?" asked Chloe

"I'll go check" said Rachel

She slowly tiptoed over to the door, trying carefully not to make a sound.

She moved her head closer to look through the peephole when one of them banged hard on the door.

Chloe watched as her mother jumped. She guessed that one of them must have heard the sound of her jumping back because the noise from them grew in volume as they pounded on the door

"Well...I guess they know we're here" said Rachel as she started to unlock the door.

"Mom, what are you doing!?"

"We're getting out of here, and 2 dead people are not going to stop us"

She started to move closer to the door when it started to crack.

"Krauser will be back; he radioed for a helicopter"

"A helicopter, when is it going to arrive!?"

"I don't know"

An arm came through and Rachel whacked it with all her might, fighting to keep down a cry of shock as the rotting index finger from the hand dropped to the floor.

That seemed to make the man angrier, he banged harder on the door until his top half was finally inside and Rachel and Chloe were able to see his face.

" Mr. Moore!" cried Rachel. "My God, I used to babysit his nephew!".

A woman was behind him, her face was beyond recognition and the remaining skin on her neck was a purplish hue. She rasped pushing the zombified Mr. Moore to the side; her reach was longer and she grabbed Rachel's arm, sniffing it.

Rachel screamed and kicked the woman in her head. Her head snapped back on impact and her forehead caved in; spraying pus all over her pants leg.

More movement was outside the door, and Chloe saw a flash of black.

_Krauser!_

Before she could register what was happening, Krauser barrelled into the side of the female zombie, smashing it into the wall and firing a punch into its cheek. The decaying face gave way and when Krauser pulled his hand back bits of zombie flesh were stuck to his knuckles. He pulled out his knife and jabbed the zombie in the neck and tore its throat open. He yanked the zombie's head off and threw it away.

"Behind you!" yelled Rachel through the door.

The zombie jumped on his back; wrapping his arms around Krauser's neck. He backed up into the wall and elbowed it stomach, knocking the zombie loose. The corpse stumbled away but came forward again, trying to bite his shoulder. He ripped his arm away from its gaping maw and kicked at its legs. He moved forward, slashing at the thing with his knife. With one wide slice he decapitated the zombie, sending clumpy blood splashing towards him. He managed to avoid most of it, but some hit his shoulder and he shook it off in disgust.

"Are you ok?" asked Rachel worriedly. Krauser pointed to his neck, showing that its teeth had luckily not managed to break through his skin

"You saved our lives." She hugged him tightly for a moment, then pulled away not noticing the awkward look Krauser gave her

He locked eyes with Chloe and Chloe just shrugged.

"Do you two have everything?"

"Yes" said Rachel and Chloe in union.

"Good, a helicopter is on its way to pick us up in 10 minutes "

"How far do we have to walk this time?" moaned Chloe. She wasn't in the mood to walk far, not after yesterday

"It's going to land on the roof"

Chloe was relieved, no more walking for more than an hour to get to safety. She looked outside and was surprised that the ruckus caused by Krauser didn't alert anymore zombies to their presence.

"Are you gonna stand there all day or are you going to move?" boomed Krauser

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm going up the stairs; don't get your boxers or briefs into a knot"

Krauser was about to help her with her suitcase up the stairs; but just for that smartass remark, he wasn't going to.


	8. Chapter 8

"This suitcase is so heavy" groaned Chloe. _Why did I have to pack so much stuff?. And_ t_he least Jack could've done was help me up the stairs with the suitcase. _

Rachel stayed behind to lock the door and Krauser stood guard. A loud screech came from up the stairs and Krauser quickly turned around.

"Chloe!" screamed Rachel as she frantically looked around for her daughter.

"Up the stairs!" said Krauser

The zombie, an elderly lady, wig askew and blood down the entire front of her floral-print dress, hobbled over, one foot twisted and head drooping to the side.

Only on pure instinct did Chloe raise her arms and catch the crazed woman at the throat. Chloe was slammed against the wall, but was able to keep her elbows locked to keep the woman back. Snarling and chomping, the woman flailed her arms wildly in front of him trying to get a hold on Chloe, who looked on in horror

The woman kept trying to get closer; trying to take a bite out of Chloe like a wild monster. But she kept her fingers deep in the thing's throat, not allowing her to move. All the while, Chloe was sprayed with the spit from the intense chomping. It made her sick.

"Get off!" she shouted angrily. "GET! THE! FUCK! OFF!" Getting her leg in the correct position, Chloe was able to swing her right leg straight up, kicking the woman in the stomach.

_What am I doing!?; she's a fucking zombie, they don't feel pain. _

Losing her footing, Chloe started to slide down the wall, putting more and more weight on her arms. When she reached a sitting position, Chloe knew that she wouldn't last much longer—that she would lose his strength and the woman would soon feast. All of her thoughts went to the broom that she dropped. If she could only get to it…

Raising her leg once more, this time Chloe was able to plant her foot in the middle of the woman's chest. With one mammoth effort, she kicked the woman away.

But that only caused her to stumble back a few steps. Before she allowed her to get back her footing, Chloe used her other leg to knock the feet right out from under her. And without wasting any precious time, Chloe stood up and stomped down on the woman's neck. She felt the trachea gave away, but the woman still went on thrashing, still hungry for Chloe.

She reached over to her broom without taking any weight off her foot.

"If you want to eat, then eat this!"

She swung the broom downward and bashed her head in.

"What happened!?. I-I thought you were right behind me!" said Rachel coming up the stairs. She stepped over the dead body and grabbed Chloe's arm; pulling her away from the body.

"I was, the thing came out from behind the corner and I thought you went upstairs!". Chloe looked over her mother's shoulder and saw the zombie turn its head in their direction.

Krauser noticed it too. "Rachel, move, get out of the way!".

But it was too late, the zombie quickly grabbed ahold of her leg and bit into her ankle.

Krauser fired and shot the zombie point blank in its head.

"Aaagh!" screamed Rachel as she fell to the floor, holding her ankle.

Chloe rushed over to her mom. "Mom, please, you have to hold on, you can't just leave!"

_*Click*_

"Jack?"

"Kid, I'm sorry but it has to be done"

Chills crept down her back as she felt how warm her mother was.

"Chloe, sweetie, it's going to be O.K..." She trails off as a bout of coughing took over her body.

"I just want you to know that it wasn't easy raising you, you were a difficult child and you still are. But that doesn't change the fact that I still love you".

"Mom, I-I'm so sorry!"

"There's nothing to be sorry about"

Rachel closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Her vision was getting cloudier by the second and she could barely see her daughter kneeling besides her.

"K-Krauser, I feel that I have to apologize, I don't know you to well, but can you promise me something"

"What?" he grunted.

"Can you watch over her, protect her?"

"I will".

Rachel started to shake and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"She's turning!"

"Get away from her!"

"Please, she's my mom, if anything, let me do it!".

She got up and wiped her face, never taking her eyes off the gun. He passed it to her and took a few steps back; ready to take it from her, if she couldn't go through with it.

Her hands shook slightly when she touched the cool metal. She wasn't shooting at bottles or a random zombie. She was shooting at her mother.

" Domine, peccata mihi ignosce"

*Boom*

Chloe couldn't hold it in any longer and started to sob uncontrollably

"Hey, kid, don't beat yourself up, it wasn't your fault".

"But it was, don't you get it, if I'd stayed downstairs, none of this would've happened" said Chloe mirthlessly. Her mascara was starting to run, giving her the appearance of being attacked by a wild black crayon.

"Kid, our ride is here, we have to go"

Chloe nodded and heaved her suitcase up the stairs, but a large hand stopped her.

"Go on, I got this"

"But, what if you end up like my mom"

"You forgot that I'm a soldier, I can handle this, just stay close to me"

"You got it"

The helicopter was waiting for them and the pilot was busy talking on his walkie-talkie, he hung up when he saw Krauser and Chloe.

"Is this the girl?" said the pilot, looking intently at Chloe

"I have a fucking name, you know!" snapped Chloe.

The pilot blinked and looked back at Krauser who sighed.

"Daniel- Chloe, Chloe- Daniel"

"Hi" said Daniel. He extended his hand but Chloe merely walked past him into the helicopter. She was still distraught over her mother's death and being refered to a girl didn't help, it just made her more pissed off

"What's her damage?" said Daniel, feeling slightly offended at her behavior.

"Long story" said Krauser as he went in after her.

A pondered look was on Daniel's face, but he simply shrugged it off and got in the cockpit. He flipped a couple of switches and the helicopter took off.

"This is Jolly Foxtrot Bravo Six coming in from Brooklyn. We're 6,760 miles approaching from the west at two thousand one hundred feet".

A young woman's voice responded over the crackling of the radio. "Roger that. You're authorized to return to base"

Chloe sat in the helicopter flying over the zombie infested city, the buildings passed quickly below. She would feel Krauser's gaze on her every now and then, but she ignored him. Right now she wanted to be left alone, buried in her thoughts.

**_A/N- That was the newest chapter, next one coming soon! R&R people! Tell me how I am doing here!_**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey kid, how're ya holding up?"

*No response*

Krauser was about to chew her out for giving him the silent treatment, but he saw that she was sleeping and his face softened. Her chest rose and fell evenly matching her steady, deep breathing.

_Kid must have cried herself asleep, she'll get it over. I know a survivor when I see one. _

"How's "Mrs. Moody" doing?" asked Daniel, looking at the expression of agony on her face.

"She's sleeping, probably having a nightmare"

"That sucks" said Daniel. "We're almost back home, I feel tired myself, if the pay wasn't so good, I wouldn't be going on just 3 hours of sleep a day"

Krauser felt his patience wearing thin. Daniel was a nice guy, but he talked too much.

"Daniel, shut it!"

"Daniel opened his mouth in surprise at Krauser's outburst and turned back to the controls.

Krauser eyed him for a second, then leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Movement from his right made his eyes snap open.

Chloe was looking at him with a dazed look on her face. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and neck.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Four hours"

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost"

"That's more than enough time"

She opened her bookbag and pulled out a spiral notebook with a full moon, bat, dead trees, and the ruins of a castle silhouetted against a night sky on the cover.

"What are you writing?"

Chloe didn't look up but instead carried on writing in her notebook.

"That's none of your concern, _Mein Gott_, a person can't write something in peace without someone asking what it is they're writing and why, tis a sad world we are in".

Daniel covered his mouth with his hand in attempt to stop from laughing, but that attempt failed when a chuckle got through his fingers to the ears of Krauser, who by now was looking rather cross. He considered this payback for Krauser telling him to shut his mouth.

"Probably some teenage whiny garbage" said Krauser.

"_Au contraire, mon frère_" said Chloe. "Your wrong, it's something I do when I have a lot on my mind and for your information it's not teenage whiny garbage. And I'm not a even a teen".

"I call it what I see it"

"No, you're just being ignorant. Now that I explained it to you, you owe me"

Krauser's face scrunched up in confusion "Owe you what?"

"An apology" said Chloe softly. "And if it's good, I won't kill you in your sleep"

"Yeah right"

Chloe gave him a mock look of hurt that was quickly replaced by one of malice, "Jack, I made bad things happen to people just by looking at them"

"Uh-huh sure you did"

"O.K., but don't say you weren't warned, so where is it?" asked Chloe

"Kid, I'm not apologizing" snapped Krauser

Chloe chuckled and lowered her eyes back to her notebook, she loved annoying him, just for the hell of it. She wrote for about fifteen minutes; the pen gracefully glided over the paper, scratching things out, writing and then scratching out again.

She wiped her eyes with her wrist to remove the small tears running down her face, a few splashed onto her notebook in her lap.

"Are...you crying?"

Chloe nodded.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No, just let me do this, anguish is after all an art, that very few can understand"

Chloe flipped back to where she was, reading the last sentence she wrote before she carried on.

"I'm only trying to help you, you know"

"Yeah, but it's not you, it's me".

Krauser watched her warily, here he was trying to help and all she did was throw it right back in his face.

_Great, now he hates me._

"Hey, Jack..."

"What?"

"How'd you get those scars on your face?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm bored and I want you to entertain me".

"So, now you want to talk"

"I apologize... I just don't like talking about my emotions to other people".

"I'm not like anyone else"

"Trust me I can tell"

Chloe looked at him for a moment, her eyes slightly hesitant. She handed her notebook to Krauser who stared at the paper, ignoring the feeling of her eyes on him and concentrated on the words.

* * *

_Slender beams of guilt intrude_ _this darkened hall as I kneel,_

_a slave, always alone,_

_frozen, petrified here,_

_imprisoned._

_Horned forms in panes of stained glass _

_and metal loom over me as_ _dust dances in the wind,_

_forming an image in my mind,_

_whipping my bounded arms._

_Realization dawned on my face._

_I raise my head, now submitting to_ _my obvious fate._

_Sinking into it's suffocating cloak, it takes me to the void while tearing me asunder. _

_Oh, how very true, how very true...there is no escape _

_What have thy ruined? _

_What have thy taketh? _

_Around, all around, the storm clouds gather. _

_My dread grows as doom's scythe falls against my naked soul. _

_It smites me, and I bleed, my essence drips and ethereal pain takes its place_

* * *

"Kid..."

"Don't finish that sentence. I knew I shouldn't have showed you" said Chloe miserably. "I get that all the time whenever I show someone"

She slapped the pen between the pages and shoved the notebook back into her book bag.

"O.K, so when we get to this place, what's going to happen?"

"We're already here" said Daniel over the radio.

"Whoa" said Chloe.

Tokyo, the largest city of Japan, was far beyond what she had ever thought, or possibly imagined. The shine of large quantities of steel and glass, smooth roads covered in dark grey asphalt. Traffic lights, shops, restaurants, noise, people, dirt, lights, the odd patch of greenery, cars, yells, completely different; clothes, materials, society, rules…everything.

It was simply…wonderful.

Chloe continued to watch intently as they passed through the central business district, characterised by the tallest buildings; the skyscrapers that had dominated the pictures from an old magazine.

She climbed cautiously out of the helicopter, stumbling slightly from sitting for far too long in the cramped passenger's seat. A quick glance showed that Krauser was busying talking to a man dressed in all black, so Chloe took the opportunity to look around.

The buildings here were quite high, they ought to have at least twenty-five floors. At this particular place, the streets were arranged in a large square, with an area in the middle acting something like a park, surrounded by iron railings.

"I do hope your enjoying the view"

Chloe jumped and turned her head to see the man that Krauser was talking to standing very close to her.

"Hello, um, who are you?" asked Chloe

"My name is Wesker, and you must be Chloe"

"Yes I am"

_First a muscular rugged soldier and now a sophisticated, mysterious, polite man. My luck with men is changing _

Wesker wore black pants that matched his turtleneck and jacket along with his black gloves. And like always Wesker wore his signature shades.

"Come, follow me, if you please"

_Does he take for some kind of dog? follow him to where?...I want answers and I want them NOW! _

"Er, excuse me but where exactly am I?"

"All would be explain, but only if you follow me inside"

_Cool, follow the suave stranger to Lilith knows where...Awesome_

They walked to the roof elevator where Wesker slid his cardkey into the lock. The doors opened with a soft chime and they stepped inside.

"O.K, I followed you, so now will you explain?"

"You're very impatient".

"And you're not telling me what I want to know"

There was a pause and Wesker pushed his shades that were about to slide down up his nose.

"Mankind is being ravaged by a virus, a virus that possesses mutagenic characteristics, which in some cases drastically alter the physical and mental make up of its host. Furthermore, it possesses the ability to rejuvenate deceased organisms".

"What the fuck, so where did this virus come from?... And I'm guessing that there isn't a cure".

"No, but there is a vaccine" said Wesker, his back was to her and he almost smirked at saying the word "vaccine".

The elevator doors opened to long white, bright hallway leading to a room with walls covered in holes.

"What's this?"

"A decontamination room" said Wesker idly. "It's standard protocol for all who enter. Might I ask what is it that you carry in your suitcase and book bag?"

"My clothes, toothbrush, pads, stuff like that"

"I'm afraid you have to leave them there". He pointed to a large plastic bin the size of a small table standing near the door. "Your belongings will be in your room after we complete the procedure"

Wesker stepped inside the chamber, Chloe hesitated then went in after him. They stopped into the middle of the room and faint mist was sprayed all around them.

His phone beeped and looked at the number and let out a sigh of displeasure, "I'm needed in my office, go to room L-9 and ask for Dr. Yarenkov" and with this said he gave her a piercing look and strode down the hallway and finally out of sight when he turned the corner.

"Asshole, you could have at least point in the right direction, and why the hell are you wearing shades indoors?"

_This guy seriously has some issues_.

She was tired and all she wanted some food and a nap...but no she had to find some dude first.

Chloe wandered around, she had no idea where to look exactly. She didn't really mind though, it just gave her an excuse to explore. She walked down a flight of stairs and found herself in a hallway, very identical to the last one she was just in

Chloe looked from door to door to find this room "L-9".

She stopped in front of room L-2 and turned the handle, only to find it locked.

_Just as I predicted_

She glanced over and saw a short woman with brown hair pulled into a tight bun walking out of the room and down the hallway. She was average height with a slender build and lively brown eyes. She smiled as she approached Chloe.

"Hello, are you supposed to be here?" she asks with a very clear and friendly voice.

"Yes, Wesker wanted me to go to room L-9"

"That's not far from here, my name is Dr. Gina Simmons". She extended her hand and Chloe shook it gently.

Chloe followed Dr. Simmons down a few different hallways. "If my facts are straight, which I'm pretty sure they are, you'll be seeing Dr. Yarenkov"

That's not far from here, my name is Dr. Gina Simmons". She extended her hand and Chloe shook it gently.

She followed Dr. Simmons down a few different hallways. "If my facts are straight, which I'm pretty sure they are, you'll be seeing Dr. Yarenkov" . She opened the door to room L-9 and held it open for Chloe.

"You certainly took your sweet slow time, didn't you?" scolded Yarenkov.

He had curly gray hair that fizzled out of his head in a large spherical shape, and his bushy eyebrows mirrored his hairstyle. His eyes were big and brown, and hidden underneath enormous, black, thick-rimmed glasses. He looked in his fifties, and he wasn't really too tall, but taller than Chloe and Gina. His hands were big and rough, and they grasped a clipboard stuffed with many papers and a pen. The lab coat he wore was a slightly dulled white, and the many pockets were stuffed with odds and ends found in any laboratory or research center. The slightly oversized two feet he had were concealed under thick black boots caked with mud in some places, and the rims of the boots covered up a little bit of his green-brown pants. Chloe couldn't see his shirt, as the lab coat covered whatever he wore underneath it all the way down to just before the boots, but she could assume it was in a similar, drab/unkempt manner.

Gina shook her head and placed her hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Nonsense, I was showing Chloe to your room".

"I beg your pardon"

"Chloe, your patient" she said looking at him coolly.

"Fine, Fine. Come on in and we'll run some tests"

Yarenkov was cold when it came to his patients, never taking the time to know their names, he focused only on his theories, data, and getting results, and above all kissing up to Wesker.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning-The following chapter contains minor bashing, you have been warned.**

* * *

"I need to see if you are healthy. I'm going to weigh you, take some blood, and measure your blood pressure. Then I'll administer the vaccine".

_Unholy father, this guy's voice is so nasally. It's like listening to Rihanna but ten times worse. _

"Can't you just give me the vaccine without the check-up? complained Chloe. "There's nothing wrong with me, I'm fine".

"I'm the one with the medical degree, so let's leave that up to me to decide"

He turned and held out a hospital gown to Chloe.

"Now put this gown on!" he said rather loudly. He noticed that she was spacing out and he wanted to get the examination over with so he can go back to his research.

"You don't have to raise your voice at me!" said Chloe shooting him a sideways glance. "I don't have to change in here, do I?"

"Yes, you do, but me and Dr. Yarenkov will step out to give you some privacy" said Dr. Simmons.

"I never said that"

"Ivan"

He grumbled incoherently and walked out along with Dr. Simmons leaving Chloe by herself.

She pulled off her black bra and red panties; the cold air caused her nipples to erect and harden.

_I hate the cold so much. _

Hopping onto the table, she looked around a spotted a few diplomas hanging on the wall. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Chloe, I'm about to enter, are you dressed yet?" said the soft voice of Dr. Simmons

"Yes, you can come in now"

She stepped in and locked the door behind her, she glanced at her clipboard then back at Chloe.

"Where's what's his face?"

"You mean Dr. Yarenkov, and he went to get some coffee. Now, I want you to take a deep breath and try to relax"

Chloe inhaled and exhaled slowly

"That's good," the doctor said reassuringly, checking her pupils with a small light. She felt the younger woman's neck on both sides to examine her lymph nodes, which seemed fine.

"Good." She unslinged her stethoscope from around her shoulders "I'm going to start listening to your lungs first." She put the end of the stethoscope to Chloe's back. "Breathe in," she instructed, and felt as she did so. She checked both lungs and found them to be in good health.

I have to listen to your heart, lying down this time," she explained, motioning for her to lie back down on the exam table. "Can you lift your shirt up, please?" she asked.

Dr. Simmons placed the end of her stethoscope underneath Chloe's gown and on her chest. She repositioned the diaphragm piece around on Chloe's chest, listening very carefully to her heart beat. Her heart rate was a little high, but she could not hear any murmurs or arrhythmias.

"Alright, we're finished with that, now I need you to roll up your sleeves"

She wrapped a blood pressure cuff around her bare upper arm and carefully pumped it up.

"140/90"

"English please"

"Chloe, I'm sorry but you have high blood pressure"

"Aw...shit"

"I'm going to ask you a few questions"

"Go ahead, I love to be interrogated"

Do you eat foods high in salt?"

"Yes"

"Do you smoke?"

"Yes"

"I'm going to be honest with you Chloe. I'm not liking these responses one bit"

"It's what I do"

"I'm serious, if you don't change your habits, you'll be dead before you can celebrate your 40th birthday, and we don't want that"

"And you care because?"

"Is it wrong for a stranger to care. Chloe, your too young to be throwing your life away by smoking and eating unhealthy foods. If anything please, promise me you'll at least think about what I told you and take my advice"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, can I go now?"

"I have to weigh you and give the vaccine, and that will only take you a couple of minutes, why are you in such a hurry"

"Gee, I don't know, how would you feel if you flew in a helicopter from halfway across the world for more than 3 hours, and on top of that did not eat or sleep?. I'm sure a doctor's office is your first ideal destination when you get off"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"No, you didn't" snapped Chloe. She got on the scale and stared down at it.

"Your 5'5 and you weigh 217 pounds, that's overweight for a person your height" said Dr. Simmons as she wrote on her clipboard

"Tell me something I don't know, doc" groused Chloe

Setting her clipboard down and ignoring her sarcasm, Dr. Simmons pulled out a rubber tourniquet, several alcohol prep pads, and a syringe. She removed the cap and tapped the syringe with her finger, squeezing a small amount of the solution within out to get rid of the air bubbles.

She took Chloe's left arm and wrapped the tourniquet around it, carefully palpitating her hand and arm as she attempted to feel for a visible vein. At last, she found a small vein that ran between her second and third knuckles. She quickly swabbed the area and uncapped the syringe, warning her patient as she did so while saying, "It's going to sting."

_It's going to hurt, you fucking liar. I'm not a 4 year old who believes everything adults say._

The longer Chloe sat there in the office with her sleeve rolled up, the more apprehension she felt.

Dr. Simmons squeezed Chloe's hand reassuringly and watched her face for some glimmer of recognition or fear. Instead, Chloe barely winced as the needle was inserted. She averted her eyes from the poster on the wall of the stomach and watched in morbid fascination as the viscous green liquid went into her arm.

_What an odd color for a vaccine. _

Dr. Simmons swabbed Chloe's arm again and stuck a Band-Aid on it.

"So do I get a lollipop now?"

"No, but you'll possibly experience a bit of nausea along with coughs, headaches, a stuffy nose, sore throat, joint pains, abdominal pain, and a in rare cases a fever and diarrhea

Dr. Simmons sat down at the desk and began typing away on the computer. Chloe watched her manicured nails dance along the keyboard; on the screen were small letters and numbers that she could barely make out.

_And this is why people hate doctors, they always tell you more bad news than good news._

Chloe pulled off her hospital gown and quickly got dressed.

"You room is on the 7th floor, room 709, take the elevator around the corner, you can't miss it, here's your key".

"Thank you" said Chloe with a bogus half ass smile as she shoved the key into her jeans pocket.

Her cell phone began to ring and she cradled it between her head and shoulder.

"Yes, oh, hey Clark, what... you have dinner reservations at Nihon Ryori Ryugin, that is so sweet you shouldn't have"

Chloe made a gagging noise and rushed out of the room, oh how she hated sappy romance. She found the elevator and pressed the 7 button.

"Hey, hold that elevator!"

"Sorry man, but I don't feel like waiting for you. I want to sleep so bad and right now my head is starting to hurt"

The doors shut in front of the man's face and Chloe rubbed her left hand. She picked at the corner of the Band-Aid; peeling it off and wincing slightly as it pulled her skin.

_Ding_

The doors opened and she walked out. "709 should not be hard to find, oh joy, I rhymed". Chloe spotted room 707 and she knew 709 would be very close by. When she found it, she unlocked the door with the key and opened it.

" Well call me kinky"

She was looking at a large living room with a tan carpet with a large sixty-inch TV and brown leather couches. to the right of the living room was a bar/kitchen, stocked with foods of all kind. Opposite to the side entrance of the bar/kitchen was a hallway that led to a bedroom

A soft queen sized bed with a fifty inch TV with over one hundred and twenty five channels to choose from and free porn. The bathroom was the same size and her closet was a walk in.

"They even unpacked my things"

Her clothes hung neatly from her the hangers and her shoes and boots were lined up neatly.

"Where the fuck is my laptop and my diary?"

She searched in the dresser drawers and in her bag, but found nothing.

_Wesker, you bastard, who do you think you are taking my computer and my diary. You better not have thrown my diary away or erase any of my stuff from my computer._

Chloe was not just mad, she was pissed. Her most important and personal possessions were gone and she was going to get them back one way or another.


End file.
